TOP 5
by UdotP
Summary: Sam was misunderstood, and thrown into a life he really didn't have a choice but to live. Loyalty was his motto, what happens when Mercedes comes along, and is loyal, and their for him, will he open up to her?
1. Chapter 1

**It's been so easy for me to update my other stories like The Journey : Sequel because I know where to go with it. And if I'm being honest ALL my other stories I honestly don't know where I'm going with it. So if you guys want to give me a few suggestions on what to do it would help ALOT, but until then I'm putting them on hiatus, SORRY. But I want to see where this goes, this is gonna be my protege, and all my focus will go to this, that I promise. I would like to thank everyone who have PM me, and has given me words of encouragement I really appreciate it, so thank you.**

**Sam P.O.V.**

Sam knew the lifestyle he was living wasn't the right lifestyle, but he didn't have any other choice. His family wasn't their for him, in this world it was him, and his gang bros. His gang was a big one, their was about 20 of them, but 5 leaders, they were called TOP 5. TOP 5 consists of Puck, Mike, Artie, Finn, and Him. They ran the group, they ran Lima. Everyone knew where they stood, they were not to be messed with.

Sam never liked involving a female in his lifestyle but he was lonely, everyone of his bros had girls, but he wasn't going to do it. But shit happens,

Puck was dating Quinn, and Quinn loved his gang life, the funny thing was although Puck considered himself a sex shark, Quinn wasn't giving him any. Puck was a bad ass, and that made him perfect for the TOP 5 spot, he didn't take bullshit from anyone, he claims he isn't whipped, but Quinn has his balls in a vice. Puck was Sam's right hand man, it was always them, anything that needed to be done, they would get it done. That's just how it's been for a long time.

Mike was dating Tina, and those two were destined to be together, Mike was a nice guy, he would give the shirt off his back on the spot if asked, but when it came to family, his girl, and his bros? That was a line you knew not to cross. Mike would lay you on your back in a quick second, fight first and ask questions last was his motto. Mike was Sams left hand man, it was the three of them who would always have each others back. If they had to fight a group of guys, it was swing first and questions later.

Artie was dating Brittany, Brittany wasn't the smartest in the bunch, but she had a heart of gold, and she was beautiful, Artie was a lucky guy, from what Artie has told them, she was also amazing in bed. Everyone always questioned why Artie was TOP 5 but, mess with him and you would find out. He was quiet, silent, but deadly. He could take you out with one hand, put you to sleep with the other. He didn't play, you knew better then to mess with Artie, especially when it came to the rest of TOP 5 because they were always protective of Artie, anyone messed with Artie, they knew the consequences.

Finn was a whole different story. Everyone thought he was dumb, and goofy but little did they know he was one of the smartest of them all. He was the friendly Giant that could crush you with his bare hands, his height made him quick, so it was easy. He was dating Rachel. She didn't like his lifestyle, but she loved Finn so she was willing to put that aside. In one word she was loyal, and went it came to loyalty, that's what TOP 5 liked, even though she was annoying as fuck, they accepted her because she was loyal.

Last was Sam, he was the most misunderstood out of all of them, he had no one to depend on but his bros but he was fine with that. To him it was loyalty above all, and if you weren't loyal than it was over. For a while Sam didn't want to date and involve a female into his life, but was lonely, so that's why he decided to date Santana. She was beautiful, her body was banging, and she was feisty, which made her even better in bed. A part of Sam always believed that Satan really didn't like him, but she loved the lifestyle, and that Quinn made her date him because they were best friends, and she didn't want to be in this alone. So here they were dating each other, until Santana broke up with him, because he cheated on her. It was more of a relief to Santana, he was kind of heart broken, he tried his hardest to get her back, but as fast as he would ask, was as fast as she would turn him down. They had this on and off thing, and right now they were currently off.

* * *

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

Mercedes wasn't gullible but, she understood this whole gang thing. She was best friends with Quinn and Santana and the rest of the girls, but more them. They've been friends since 8th grade. Once they hit high school, Quinn and Santana told Mercedes she needed to change her look, that she was to fat, to fit in, in high school, and the way she dressed was disgusting. That summer day Mercedes cried, she thought they were her friends but she was wrong, because friends were supposed to love you for you, and not how you looked. Right then and their she should have told them to kiss her ass and walk away but she didn't. All summer she went on a hardcore diet and lost all the weight, she would have kept going but Tina told her to stop, and she was fine the way she was. And that don't lose any weight or she would lose her curves, and that if she did lose her curves it would be border line crazy of her. She also told her she had things Quinn and Santana would never have and were jealous of. She said, "you are beautiful on the inside and out, you don't wear weave like Santana does to give her hair length, you aren't a bitch like Santana is either, people actually like you for you, and not to get into your pants. And unlike Quinn you don't have to bargain, to get people to like you, because you are nice and genuine all by yourself". She also told her, "they will never have your body, look at that ass, they will never have it. So stop trying to change yourself, you're beautiful". That was the same summer her and Tina became best friends, and Quinn and Santana became her friends, she did change her look to fit into the high school lifestyle but not for them, for herself. Mercedes has never met Puck and Sam, but she's met the rest of the guys, which she found weird, but she shrugged it off. It wasn't until she had a conversation with Rachel, Tina, and Brittany did she fully understand why.

"Omg we're meeting up with the guys you wanna come?" Tina asked

"I don't want to be an extra, and plus I've never met Sam and Puck, so it would be awkward" she shrugged looking through the clothes on the clothes rack. She saw out of the corner of her eyes, the three girls making a face.

"What?" she asked, Tina was first to speak up.

"Their is a reason for that Merce" she said, and Mercedes gave her a confused look.

"Okay Mercy, it was Quinn and Santana who didn't want you to meet Sam and Puck" Rachel urged, but she still wasn't getting it.

"Oh my gosh, Mercy! For the smart one you're acting really slow. Quinn and Satan didn't want you to meet Sam and Puck because they were scared you were gonna steal their guys, that Sam and Puck were going to like you" Brittany finished shrugging her shoulders. And Mercedes was dumb founded, they were that scared, she never thought she was attracting, she thought she was ugly. But she'll be damned.

"So you want to come?" Tina asked again

"If they didn't want me to meet them, then I shouldn't" she tried

"Who gives a rat's ass how they feel? They don't care how everyone else feels, so oh well, let's go" Tina finished.

* * *

Mercedes just went with them, when she met them at their "spot" Quinn was their all cozyied up with Puck, she said hi to Mercy, and Mercedes awkwardly waved back, she passed her hands through her hair and followed Tina. She walked over to Puck and Quinn and introduced herself.

"I'm Mercedes" She said, with no interest. He was cute, and well built but she wasn't attracted to him. Puck looked at her like she was the last glass of water, and he was thirsty.

"Well, hello Sexy Mama, I'm Noah, but you can call me Puck, Puckzilla, or my favorite, sex shark" he said wiggling his eye brows. Quinn elbowed him, obviously annoyed, Mercedes just smiled.

"Can I speak to you Mercy" Quinn said with a tight smile, and took Mercedes elbow and led her around the car. Puck took out his phone and texted Sam.

* * *

**Where are you Sam?– Puck**

**I'm omw man, Ms. Pillsbury was talking to me about"my life"- Sam**

**Hurry your ass and get here NOW, CODE RED – Puck**

**What happened? - Sam**

**Tina, Rachel, and Britt brought a new friend ;) - Puck**

**Why would they do that, they know NO new comers – Sam**

**oh no, you're going to like this one, just hurry the fuck up – Puck**

* * *

"Mercedes, why are you here" Quinn asked with an annoyed tone in her voice

"I came with my friends, is their a problem?" Mercedes asked

"You're not a TOP 5 girlfriend, and this is a meeting for TOP 5 And girlfriends" she finished. Mercedes rolled her eyes

"Fine, I'll leave" she snatched her elbow from Quinns grasp. She walked away and went to go grab her purse she had laid down, when she first came.

* * *

"Leaving so soon?" Puck asked

"Yeah, I don't think I belong here" she said matter of factually

"Theirs always room for a new member" Puck tried, he really wanted her to stay, he wanted Sam to see her, he was about tired of Santana's ass, she was unfaithful, and anything but loyal.

"It's okay, I don't want to impose" Mercedes finished rolling her eyes at Quinn. Puck was about to say something, until Sam pulled up on his motorcycle, and took his helmet off.

"Why don't we ask Sam?" Puck asked

"Ask Sam what?" he asked, not seeing Mercedes yet because Quinn stepped in front of her, so Sam wouldn't see her.

"Mercedes here wouldn't be imposing if she stayed right?" Puck asked, giving Sam a look that Sam quickly got. Sam looked around, he moved Quinn out the way. He was looking down, at one of the most stunning, beautiful, admirable, alluring, females he's ever seen in his life. His breath got caught in his throat, he was short for words. He didn't know what to say, her face was just wow, and her body was even more wow. Mercedes felt uncomfortable, Sam was staring at her. But she felt something in his stare, she felt it in her heart. Sam liked this girl, usually girls wouldn't hold his stare, but she did. Quinn cleared her throat, she saw the way they were looking at each other, and this was going to be a problem.

"Umm, i-iit won't be a problem" Sam stuttered, he was never at lost for words, and here he was.

"Sam, give her the talk and rules" Puck winked, Sam nodded his head, and told her to follow him.

"Um, I'm Mercedes" she laughed

"And I'm Sam" he answered back

"I know you're Santana's boyfriend" she said

"Na, me and her are not together" he said bumping her shoulder

"Are you hitting on me Sammy boo boo" she said in a baby voice

"Maybe" he said laughing, but giving her a serious answer.

"Well we can be friends, and that's it. Theirs girl code you know" she finished, even though she knew she had feelings for him.

"Okay, friends I can do that" he finished giving her his famous lopsided smile.

* * *

Ever since that day, Sam and Mercedes grew close. She didn't approve of his gang life as a friend but she had to respect his choice. He told her about his family, his life and what he went through. That day Mercedes cried for him, and he just held her. The first time he's ever cried since he's told his life story, she's the first person he's told what happened to his family to. He trusted her.

They were best friends who liked each other, even though they wouldn't go on their feelings,it was their.

* * *

Quinn was the first one who got the call from Puck, from jail. Him Sam, and Mike got locked up. They jumped a kid and the kid pressed charges. She called Tina first, they needed to meet up, she told Tina they had a court date today, and they had to be their. Quinn called Santana, cause even though her and Sam weren't dating Sam needed someone their for him.

"Satan, I'm coming over to pick you up, Sam has been locked up" Quinn finished, she was losing it, she didn't know what she would do with out Puck by her side.

"That's not my man, why the fuck should I be their" Santana spat

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn said incredulously.

"I'm more serious than a heart attack" she answered flatly

"wow, what he fuck happened to loyalty, you owe him your appearance Santana" She finished

"I owe him nothing, look Q I have to go" and with that Santana hung up the phone, Quinn couldn't believe it, this would break Sam, she knew he never depended on someone, but he needed someone. Tina was supposed to come pick her up and they would go together.

* * *

Tina was losing her mind, she felt like someone ripped her heart out and stomped on it. She felt broken, Mike's voice like that broke her heart. She quickly called Mercedes because she knew her and Sam have been getting closer lately and she would want to be at the hearing. She picked Quinn up first,

"Santana isn't coming" Quinn said shaking her head back and forth

"What are you kidding me?" Tina spat

"in her words, more serious than a heart attack" Quinn answered back

"I'm calling Mercy" Tina said pulling out her phone

"Why?" Quinn asked rolling her eyes

"I don't give a fuck what you think Quinn but Sam needs someone, and him and Mercedes are friends so why the fuck not" she finished dialing the number, not giving Quinn a chance to say anything.

"Mercy, it's Sam" she started

"what's wrong with Sam?!" she practically yelled into the phone

"Him, Puck, and Mike have been arrested, and are being taken for custody right now" she finished, crying a little

"Come get me Tina, please" she begged

"Mercy" Tina started

"No, Sam needs someone, I have to be their for him" she said

"I know I was gonna tell you I'm outside" with that Tina turned it off speakerphone and hung up. Quinn heard the whole conversation, and she didn't want to say anything. Mercy wasn't even TOP 5 girlfriend but she was loyal, and Satan couldn't give two shits. Mercedes got into the car, and she saw Quinn, Mercedes knew Quinn like the back of her hand, she quickly enveloped Quinn in a hug, smoothing her hair down,

* * *

"It's gonna be okay, they'll be out soon" She said into her ear. They drove to the court house, and they made it just in time. As soon as they walked in they saw Puck, Mike, and Sam being brought into the court room, shackled up their faces had bruises, looks like they got beat up. Tina and Quinn burst out into tears, and Mercedes just held them, when Sam saw Mercedes he put his head down, he was ashamed, and he was mad that Santana was no where to be found, faithful his ass.

"Samuel Evans, Noah Puckerman, and Michael Chang, what do you have to say for yourself this is the third strike for all three of you, I don't want to hear what you have to say, I sentence you to a year, in jail with 20,000 bail for all three of your, court is over" she finished, Quinn and Tina broke out into another fit of tears. They escorted the boys out, and Sam looked broken. Puck and Mike could easily get the money from their parents, but Sam couldn't.

"It's okay guys, you only need 10% and they'll let them go" she whispered, she knew Sam couldn't get that, when they dropped her home, she cried for him. But she wasn't just gonna sit around and do nothing, she decided to get two jobs and help him out, if she worked from 4-10 every day at 10$'s an hour and worked all day on Saturdays and Sundays, in two weeks she'll have his money. And that's what she did, she decided to give the money anonymously because she knew Sam would try and pay her back, and that's not what she wanted. Those two weeks of non stop working made her soar, and all she wanted to do was sleep. In those two weeks she knew what she had for him, was pass friendship she liked him. She truly deep down liked him. She was about to go to sleep but her phone rang, she didn't want to pick up because she was exhausted, but something told her to answer, she didn't recognize the number, but she picked up.

"Hello" she said

"You have a collect call from Lima state penitentiary from : Sam Evans, press 1 if you would like to accept the call" her heart skipped a beat when she heard him saying his name, she pressed 1

"Sammy, are you okay" she quickly asked

"Mercy I'm fine, I just wanted to tell you not to worry about me, okay don't stress out thinking about me, I'm happy you came for me today, and that I like you more than friends, and I need you by my side" he finished. Mercedes cried, the first time she let everything out, she cried for Sams struggles, she cried for all those times he had to be alone, she cried for everything.

"Sam I like you to, and I will stand by your side no matter what do you understand me?" she asked

"Thank you Merce, I have to go. I just wanted to say that, bye" and with that he hung up.

* * *

The next week she collected her check and went to go cash it, she had a little over the 2,000, but she needed to pay for all those collect calls from Sam, she went to the court house to pay.

"What are you here for mam" the lady asked

"I want to pay for the bail of Samuel Evans" she answered

"What's your name?" the lady asked

"Mercedes Jones, but if it's okay with you, I don't want my name to be mentioned" she said handing the money over

"Sure thing, here's you receipt. Someone has to pick him up, he'll be out in an hour, because of processing" she finished

"Thank you so much" Mercedes beamed

"Tell him to stay out of trouble" the lady said back and smiled

Later that night Mercedes was beyond happy, she was about to go to sleep peacefully, but her laptop dinged indicating she had a message from Facebook. Before she could go to the Message icon something caught her eye, it broke her heart, it made her feel vulnerable, and betrayed, and lied to right their in big bold letters it said.

**Sam Evans is now in a relationship with Santana Lopez .**

* * *

**Review Please, and let me know what you think .**


	2. Chapter 2

**I fly with the stars in the skies****  
****I am no longer trying to survive****  
****I believe that life is a prize****  
****But to live doesn't mean you're alive****  
****Don't worry 'bout me and who I fire****  
****I get what I desire, it's my empire****  
****And yes I call the shots, I am the umpire****  
****I sprinkle holy water upon the vampire****  
****In this very moment I'm king****  
****In this very moment I slay Goliath with the sling****  
****In this very moment I bring, put it on everything****  
****That I will retire with the ring****  
****And I will retire with the crown, yes****  
****No, I'm not lucky, I'm blessed, yes****  
****Clap for the heavy weight champ, me****  
****But I couldn't do it all alone, we****  
****Young money raised me, grew up out in Baisley****  
****South side Jamaica, Queens and it's crazy****  
****Cause I'm still hood, Hollywood couldn't change me****  
****SHOUT OUT TO MY HATERS,****  
****SORRY THAT YOU COULDN'T PHASE ME****  
****Ain't being cocky, we just vindicated****  
****Best believe that what we done this moment****  
****Will be syndicated, I don't know****  
****This night just remind me of****  
****Everything they deprived me of****  
****Put your drinks up****  
****It's a celebration every time we link up****  
****We done did everything they could think of****  
****Greatness is what we on the brink of**

* * *

**Mercedes POV**

Mercedes was pacing back and forth around her room, she was pissed, no she was angry, furious those were better. How could he, what the fuck was wrong with him? Did he think it was funny to mess around with her feelings? She double checked again just to make sure,

**Sam Evans is in a relationship with Santana Lopez.**

And each time she checked, it hurt even more. Was he kidding, he said he liked her and he turns around and does this? But she wasn't the only one that was gonna look stupid and pathetic. Fuck him! He wants to play these stupid games, then two can play! He was officially cut off. She liked the status, and commented on it.

**Mercedes Jones**

**Aw, I'm soooooooooo happy for you guys. Sam i'm happy you're back with the girl you truly love**

**Santana Lopez**

**thanks wheezy**

**Sam Evans**

**Thanks Merce**

Mercedes just liked Santana's comment, about a minute later she got a message, and it was from Sam.

**Sam Evans**

**Mercy, can we talk please?**

**Mercedes Jones**

**what is their to talk about?**

**Sam Evans**

**don't be like that**

**Mercedes Jones**

**be like what? Is there something you want to say? Because I have things to do.**

**Sam Evans**

**you're supposed to be my friend! What happened to loyalty?**

**Mercedes Jones**

**are you fucking shitting me ? Loyalty? I was loyal! If anything you weren't loyal! So you know what? Fuck your loyalty bullshit! And fuck you! Have a nice life Samuel.**

**Sam Evans**

**wow, I understand**

She slammed her laptop shut. How fucking dare him, like this was such a load of shit. She wasn't gonna stress this. If he couldn't open his eyes and see she was right for him, that they should be together than fuck him. Fuck all of them Santana, Quinn, Puck, and Sam. It was time for a change. She lost the weight already, but she always wore bigger sizes, fuck that, she has the curves and body, so why not flaunt it.

She was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't notice that her doorbell was ringing! It wasn't until the last two rings did she notice. She rushed downstairs, and flung the door open mad. And the person standing at the end of the door didn't make the situation any better. Sam the Fucken dick head Evans was at her door.

She quickly tried to slam the door in his face but he put his foot in the way, she rolled her eyes and held the door tightly, only showing his face.

"What the fuck do you want?" she spat

"All I want to do is talk, Mercy please?" he begged

"No, I don't want to talk to you. What ever you had to say, was said over the messages, so I think we're done here" she said pushing the door closed more, but he was stronger.

"You have to let me explain" he tried

"I don't have to let you do anything" she spat getting impatient and mad by the second.

"please?" he begged. She looked at him one last time, and she was going to hate herself later for this.

"Fine, just back up so I can open the door" she said rolling her eyes. He was so happy, he backed up. And as soon as she had enough room, she slammed the door right in his face as hard she could.

"Go away Sam" she yelled walking up the stairs.

"Mercedes, what the fuck! I'm not leaving" he yelled back. She just rolled her eyes, and thank god her parents wouldn't be here for a week, and that it was a Saturday.

"Have fun out there" she answered back leaving up the stairs.

She hated going to bed angry, but she had no choice. The next morning she did her morning routine, she put together her sexiest outfit, it wasn't much, because she didn't own much sexy clothes, but it was something. She had a long ass day ahead of her. She grabbed a banana and walked outside, to her surprise Sam was laying on her porch, on her couch. She rolled her eyes, and tiptoed to her car, and she made it safe. It annoyed the shit out of her, that she had to sneak out to leave her own house, he looked pathetic, the same way she was feeling last night. She got into her car which was parked across the street, she put her foot on the breaks and put the car into drive just in case he tried to run after her. She beeped the horn three times, until Sam finally woke up. She saw him stir and try to adjust to the light.

"Over here Jack ass" she said, and he finally got up.

"Mercy" he said slowly getting up

"Why don't you go back to your bitch and leave me alone, and Sam? If I come back and find you on my doorstep? I will call the cops, and that's a promise" she finished flooring it, she looked in her rear view and saw him standing In the middle of the street. She gave the middle finger, and made a right. The new and improved, no take shit mercy was back in town. She put her Ray bans on and she was on her way.

* * *

She walked into the mall. She knew exactly what she wanted to do, she didn't want to get any help. Only thing she needed help with was whether or not she should go to the salon first, or shopping. She ended up just doing her nails, something simple, light purple, her favorite color.

* * *

Next it was time for the salon. She walked in, and looked around at the other customers, maybe it would spark some ideas, but nothing.

"What will it be, honey?" an older lady asked her.

"well for starters, no weave" she answered with out hesitation

"It's about time child, you young folks especially you, are gifted to have full thick hair, enjoy it baby girl" the Lady finished smiling graciously. She walked over to her set and prepared.

"So let me know what you want done first, so I can know the right steps to take" she smiled

"I DON'T want to cut it at all. I was thinking dark brown for my whole head, and golden highlights. I want bangs also, but side bangs, curl the bangs so it can stand up higher, and it could look fuller" she finished smiling.

"That would look amazing, especially on you pretty lady, let me wash my hands, and I'll start" she finished.

Mercedes put her headphones in and started listening to music. She slowly dozed off, it wasn't until the lady tapped her on her shoulder did she wake up. The lady handed her a mirror, and she couldn't help but look at herself in awe, this hairstyle definitely lifted her face, it gave her this grace, the curliness of it all was just beautiful. She looked like a big bull of curly but in an amazing way.

"You're beautiful, young lady. Don't let anyone say anything else" the old lady beamed

"Thank you mam, and trust me I won't.. anymore" she finished and smiled. She paid and walked away.

* * *

She went in there and basically bought the whole store. She bought so much different pencil skirts, stretchy skirts, and jean skirts. She bought different types of dresses, she bought long stretchy dresses, short stretchy dresses, flower dresses, and some professional looking dresses. She bought black skinny jeans, blue skinny jeans, both dark and light blue. She bought dark gray and light gray. She brought every different colored leggings they had, two of each. She bought different types of heals, and boots, she even brought some sneakers. She thanked Sam for getting locked up, because if it wasn't for him making her get a job, she wouldn't have had the extra cash to get these things. She beamed from ear to ear at all her things.

* * *

Her stomach growled, and she decided to stop at a food court.. She ordered a slice of pizza, and a Grape slushie, and she sat down. Music started playing through the speakers, and she just slowly tapped her foot to the beat.

_**Looking Out, Across The Night-Time, The City Winks A Sleepless Eye, Hear His Voice, Shake My Window, Sweet Seducing Sighs**__** .**_

_She sang the first line, she loved that part. She put her head down and took a bite, and started shaking her head back and forth to the music. When she looked up, there stood a god, a sexy god. He stood at 6'3, beautiful curly black hair, and these electrifying blue eyes, and he was just reading her soul. She felt something, when he looked at her. She was about to talk but he opened up his mouth and sang the next verse. His voice, was captivating._

_**Get Me Out, Into The Night-Time, Four Walls Won't Hold Me Tonight, If This Town, Is Just An Apple, Then Let Me Take A Bite.**_

_They just stared at each other with their eyes locked. He gave her his hand to take, and even though he was a stranger, she didn't care. She took his hand and stood up. They sang the next part together. He slowly slid behind her, pushing his front to her back and moved his head from side to side, dancing to the beat._

_**If They Say -  
Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature  
Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way  
If They Say -  
Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature  
Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way **_

_He spun her around, and she turned around and looked at him. He crossed his arms across his chest, and checked her out, he raised his eye brows in a suggestive way, and she couldn't help but to laugh. When she laughed his face beamed, he loved her laugh._

_**Reaching Out, To Touch A Stranger, Electric Eyes Are Ev'rywhere, See That Girl, She Knows I'm Watching, She Likes The Way I Stare**___

_He sung into her ear, he tapped her on the shoulder, and force of habit she looked the other way. And they just laughed together at the fact that she fell for it._

_**If They Say -**__**  
**__**Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**__**  
**__**Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**__**  
**__**If They Say -**__**  
**__**Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**__**  
**__**Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**__**  
**__**I Like Livin' This Way**__**  
**__**I Like Lovin' This Way**___

_Their pace slowed down, and they just danced together, looking into each others eyes. Mercedes cursed at herself for being so short, and for wearing flats._

_**Looking Out, Across The Morning,The City's Heart Begins To Beat, Reaching Out, I Touch Her Shoulder, I'm Dreaming Of The Street**___

_She tiptoed and sung the last part into his ear, which gave him chills._

_**If They Say -**__**  
**__**Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**__**  
**__**Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**__**  
**__**If They Say -**__**  
**__**Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**__**  
**__**Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**__**  
**__**I Like Livin' This Way**___

_They sung this part together again, getting closer and closer with every line. He spun her around, and brought her back flush against his chest._

_**Why? Why? Tell 'em that it's human natureeeeee**_

_They sung together slowly, he bent down and pecked her lips. And she felt like her insides were going to explode. She pulled back and looked at him, and smiled a goofy smile._

" Hi" he said

"Hi" she answered back, they both burst into a fit of laughter, at how corny and cliché they were being.

"I'm Alex" he said

"And I'm Mercedes, this is a pretty interesting way to meet" she finished

"No doubt. So where do you go?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of her. It was kind of intimidating, but she couldn't stop looking at him.

"McKinley" she answered with out missing a beat

"Well, that's great, because I'll be going there starting Monday" he beamed, and his smile made her want to melt.

"Oh that's good" she answered with nonchalance, picking up her trash and walking to the bin, with Alex in tow.

"Maybe I'll see you?" he asked

"Maybe" she said smiling. They talked a little bit, but the whole time she couldn't help but feel someone was staring at her. She touched the back of her neck, and looked around and nothing. So she continued talking to him, and then she felt it again. She searched around, and found the culprits. At the corner of the mall was Sam, Quinn, Santana, Tina, Puck, Mike and Finn. All with different facial expressions.

Quinn had a look of shock. Santana looked Jealous, Mike looked neutral, Finn looked constipated, Puck looked disappointed, Tina was giving her the thumbs up, and Sam looked FURIOUS.

"Mercedes" Alex called out

"Yeah?" she smiled, giving him her attention.

"Do you need help with your bags? I can walk you to your car" he offered. Mercedes looked back at the group of people, she didn't want people getting the wrong idea, but then again, she really didn't give two shits. She went with the person who would never steer her wrong, she went with Tinas thumbs up.

"That would be great" she smiled. He took some bags in one hand, he held out his hand for her to take. With in a second their fingers interlaced, like it was natural, and with that they walked out, with out even a glance back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can we talk now ?" Sam asked Mercedes through the phone . After calling and calling him she finally picked up .

"Yes." She simply answered .

"Really?" He asked surprised

"I said yes didn't I?" She asked with an attitude

"Cut the attitude Jones. I'll be there in 5" he said hanging up .

She sighed and got off her bead . She stretched and prepared herself . She heard the the doorbell ring, and went downstairs to answer the door.

"Come in Sam" She said moving out the way and letting him in.

He sat on the couch and waited for her to enter the living room. When she got to the living room he patted the spot next to his and she rolled her eyes and chose the recliner instead.

"First off I wanted to say I know what you did for me and I'm sorry" He said

"How.." She asked

"We'll considering Santana doesn't know shit about loyalty, the last person who cares enough about me to try and get me out is you" He finished

"BULLSHIT! Loyalty my ass" She retorted crossing her arms over her chest .

"And what the fuck do you mean by that?" He asked angrily

"If you fucking knew off the bat that she wasn't loyal, why the fuck did you get back with her?" She spat

"Mercedes I thought" He started but she interrupted

"Thought what? Please make this lie a good one" She said

"If you would shut up" He started again

"Don't fucking tell me to shit up you asshole ! Come off it ! What's the real reason huh ? " She demanded

"This isn't you!" He stated back

"Why are you acting like this?" He demanded

"Like what? Someone that's hurt? Because you fucking hurt me!" She yelled .

"We'll I broke up with Santana okay!" He said loudly

"I don't give a flying fuck!" She yelled

"You're lying! You know you want me!" He said stepping up to her.

"HA ! You want me . Calling up my phone all the time, get it together." She said

He stepped to her and kissed her, hard . He bit on her bottom lip forcing her to open her mouth, he massaged the roof of her mouth with his tongue. He palmed her ass and brought her flush to his chest. Mercedes melted into the kiss. He pushed them down to the couch. He unbuttoned her her jeans, he could smell how excited she was. He flung off her pants. He looked up into her eyes . And she looked scared . Scared? He thought.

He stopped his actions.

"Jones?" He questioned

"Yeah?" She asked out of breath and in a daze

"Are you, are you, a virgin?" He asked running his hand through his hair

"Why does it matter?" She asked getting annoyed because she was aroused and he was teasing her by stopping

"Yes! Because, because I don't deserve to take your virginity, I'm and ass, a dick head" he responded

"I want you too!" She answered calmly

"Why?" He asked

"Because you're the guy I trust the most. And I won't regret it if you take it . " she reasoned

"I'm not ready to be in a relationship" he said

"Okay" she answered

"You still want to?" He asked

"Yes" she answer with out skipping a beat.

"In your room" he said

"Okay" she answered softly and traveled up the stairs .

"If we're gonna do this, no making love . Just fucking." She said

"Deal. No emotions" he stated

"Deal" she answered

He walked up to her and cupped her ass. He wrapped her legs around his waist and gently laid her on the bed.

He took off her bra and undressed her fully. He loved what he saw, she was gorgeous. She tugged the bottom of his shirt, signaling him to take it off. He obliged . They were both naked touching and feeling each others body. He leaned in for a kiss.

"No kissing" she said. She didn't want to get attached . Even though he wanted to kiss the breath out of her.

He reached for his pants and took out a condom out of his wallet. He slowly slid it on and rubbed himself for comfort.

"Ready?" He asked putting the tip at her entrance.

She shook her head, and he slowly started to enter her . She shut her eyes tightly. The pain starting to kick in. A tear fell from her eyes when her hymen broke. He waited for her to give him the okay to move. He really couldn't wait long, she was so tight and wet . He thank god when she told him to move. He moved slower until he heard we say faster and she was moaning loudly.

"Oh god Sam , that feels good" she moaned out

"You like that Jones?" He whispered in her ear

"Yeah" she moaned out. He moved faster and rougher . He slid all the way out and plunged deep inside her hitting her spot.

"Ughhh. OMG. Right there!" She screamed he did it one more time, and she scratched down his back . He slid out and waited till she noticed

"Sam" she moaned

Before she continued he thrusted hard into her. He flipped them over and put her on top. He slapped her ass hard, signaling for her to ride him. She put her hands on his chest and started riding him .

"Faster" he moaned out

The rest of the day, they spent trying different positions.

* * *

Mercedes walked through the hallway. Sadder than ever.

"Why are you so sad?" Tina asked hooking arms with her .

"I'm fine" she said frowning.

"Lies you tell" Tina answered

"Okay. So for the past month me and Sam have been what you call friends with benefits" she started and whispered

"Shut up!" Tina squealed

"SHHH" Mercedes shushed her loudly.

"So what's wrong? Is he not good?" Tina inquired

"No! Don't get me wrong, he's great! But in the beginning we agreed to just friends no attachment or feelings" she started

"Yeah..." Tina responded

"Well. I love him" Mercedes finished

"OMG! MERCE!" Tina yelled.

"I don't know what to do!" Mercedes whined. He said he's not ready for a relationship.

"We'll I think you should" Tina started but was cut off by Santana cutting her off.

"I need to speak with you bitch" She said

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Mercedes demanded

"You!" Santana yelled getting into Mercedes face

"How the fuck may I help you?" Mercedes asked Santana was making a scene and she was not gonna feed into her petty shit

"Stay away from Sam!" Santana stated simply

"And if I don't?" Mercedes challenged

"I'll make you" Santana said stepping to Mercedes

"Woah. " Tina said getting between them

"You know what, I don't have time for this hoe. That's why you're fucking Sam!" Santana yelled down the hallway. Mercedes was embarrassed . She set out to chase Santana and beat the shit out of her. But Tina held her back.

"She is not worth it Cedes" Tina said trying to calm her down. Mercedes get out of Tina's grip and walked the other way, she was fuming. She walked to Sams spot, knowing he would be there.

* * *

When she got there , she was right. There he was smoking a blunt.

"We need to talk" she demanded

"About?" He retorted

"Us . Dickhead! Can we talk or not?" She asked looking back at Puck and Artie

He was going to say no but the look in her eyes showed him, she was serious.

"Sure follow me" he said

She listened and followed them to we're they first met.

"What is it?" He asked

"You told Santana we were fucking?" She asked . He didn't like the way she said fucking, it didn't sit well with him.

"No! What the fuck?" He asked

"Well that bitch, told the whole school we were fucking" she said angrily

"I didn't say shit, but what's the big deal if the school knows we're fucking?" He asked

"We're not in a relationship, that's what matters. We can hang out and be friends, but I'm not having sex with you" she responded

"I can't be in a relationship right now" he reasoned

"And that's fine. I'm just saying, I'm not doing this anymore" she said pointing between them.

"Santana broke my heart" he said

**"Sam. I'm more loyal than ALL of your exs ****_COMBINED ! We weren't official and I stood by your side! Wtf ! I'm not Santana " she responded_**

_**"Okay. Merc**__edes we're together" he said_

_"Sam I don't want you to do something you're not ready for. I'm just doing what's best for me" she said_

_"I know. I want to be with you" he answered _

_"Okay." She said smiling_

She stood on her tippy toes and have him a peck, he made the kiss longer. When the kiss finally ended they looked each others eyes for a long time. He held her hand and they walked back to the spot.

Review pleaseeeeeeee tell me what you guys think !


End file.
